1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field on sensor mounting structures and image capture apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In video cameras, still cameras and the like used as image capture apparatuses, various types of lenses, such as a zoom lens and a focus lens, which are movable in an optical-axis direction are provided (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2002-107598).
Positions of these lenses are determined by detecting rotational positions or the like of, e.g., a zooming motor, a focusing motor, and the like using sensors such as photo interrupters. Accordingly, the sensors such as photo interrupters are mounted on sensor mounting portions formed on a case body which holds the zooming motor, the focusing motor, and the like, and the rotational positions or the like of the zooming motor, the focusing motor, and the like arranged in side the case body are detected by the sensors.
In image capture apparatuses of related art, the sensors have been mounted on the sensor mounting portions of the case body with an adhesive.